Mobile data storage devices (e.g., a USB flash drive) are widely used to transport data. The data stored in a conventional mobile data storage device is accessible by an electronic device (e.g., a personal computer) when the conventional mobile data storage device is connected thereto. However, the conventional mobile data storage device usually lacks access control functionality to secure the data stored therein, which may be prone to theft or tampering.